ninjagofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 10 (by Zut)
Ninjago Season 10 Rise of the Oni is the tenth season of Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu. It was released in early 2020, after the 2019 special. Lloyd is the focus character and the leader of the Oni Anarcry is the main antagonist. Like Rebooted, this season has 8 episodes. Plot Episode 95 Invasion 5 months after the victory of the Ninja, Ninjago is once again in piece. Things change however, when Lord Garmadon breaks out from prison. Ronin, who at this point serves as a security guard of Kryptarium, tries to catch him. When he finds him however, they both get kidnapped by an Oni. After that, several Oni appear throughout Ninjago and wreck havoc. The ninja and Master Wu try to stop them and are able to defeat the Oni. Before they disappear however, Wu gets impaled by an Oni blade of the female Oni general Steel Lin and dies. At the end of the episode, the Ninja are heading to the library to find an explanation of the sudden appearance of the Oni. Episode 96 The grey guy Cole and Jay are looking in the library for information about the Oni. Although they find nothing at first, the sudden appearance of a men in grey clothes is helpful to them. He reveals that the dragon won the war and the Oni were banished to the departed realm. However when Harumi opened a gate to the departed realm, some of the Oni were able to escape and are now planning to free their Oni King Anarcry, who also happens to be the father of the FSM. Kai, Lloyd, Skylor, Zane and P.I.X.A.L meanwhile find the location of the Oni, which happens to be Chen`s Island. Despite the warnings of the grey guy, Zane and P.I.X.A.L go to the Island and get captured by the Oni. Episode 97 Questions without answers Thanks to a recording device Zane records his conversation with Steel Lin and it`s revealed that they need the Oni masks to open the gate to the departed realm. It turns out, that there is a fourth Oni Mask the Mask of Insanity and that all four are needed to free Anarcry. Lloyd, who left the bounty after an argument with Kai, visits Wu`s Grave only to find it opened and that Wu`s corpse had disappeared. Episode 98 The Mask of Insanity Lloyd has a nightmare where he meets Anarcry. During this dream Anarcry reveals that the Overlord is actually a part of himself . He reveals that if he comes to Ninjago, he may lose his immortality but is also able to use his full power. When Lloyd asks what would happen if he dies as the Overlord is part of the balance, Anarcry responds with. "Darkness always finds a host. It always has." Lloyd, Kai, Jay and Cole find the Oni Mask of Insanity in Hiroshi`s Labyrinth but Steel Lin already awaits them and is able to catch Kai and Cole while the blue and the green Ninja escape with the mask. Episode 99 Last elements Lloyd and Jay are attacked by corrupted versions of Zane and P.I.X.A.L. Lloyd is able to heal them by using his elemental power. The nindroids reveal that Steel Lin is looking for the elemental blades on the dark island. When they arrive at the temple of light however, Steel Lin already took the blades and now heads to the island. Episode 100 Deal or not? Nya gets kidnapped by Steel Lin. The latter makes an offer. The mask of Insanity for Nya. While Lloyd is unsure, Jay agrees and secretly meets with Steel Lin. However she betrays him and takes him, Zane, Skylor and P.I.X.A.L and the mask. Lloyd, now all alone, meets the grey guy and together they make plan to rescue their friends. Episode 101 Absolute Destruction part 1 Lloyd and his team ( Dareth, Nelson, Gayle Gossip, Karlof, Griffin Turner) arrive too late at the island, as Steel Lin frees Anarcry. The spirit of Anarcry posseses the corpse of Wu, kills Steel Lin and Lord Garmadon "just for the heck of it" and then goes to Ninjago City. Lloyd follows him. Episode 102 Absolute Destruction part 2 Lloyd fights Anarcry on the Borg Tower. Lloyd is eventually able to beat him, however when Anarcry loooks deep into Lloyd`s eyes he says: "Oh I can see it. The chaos, the destruction, it`s so beautiful. You`re gonna be spectacular." Lloyd eyes turn purple and then destroys Anarcry completely, thus killing all the Oni in Ninjago. At the end of this episode, Kai is visited by the grey guy who advises him to take care of Lloyd before it`s too late. When Kai asks what he`s talking about, the grey guy vanishes. Characters Heroes Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon: The green Ninja and the leader of the team. He`s the focus character of this season. Sensei Wu: The master of the Ninja and the younger brother of Lord Garmadon. He dies in the first episode and later returns during Lloyd`s fight against Anarcry as a spirit. Kai: The fire Ninja and second in command of the team. He`s the elemental master of fire. Cole: The black Ninja and also the strongest of the team. He loves Cake. Zane: The ice Ninja and the smartest of the team. He`s in a relationship with P.I.X.A.L. Nya: The grey Ninja although she doesn`t appear in the season until episode 100, due to taking a break from the team activities. Villains King Anarcry/Overlord: The banished leader of the Oni, who also happens to be the Overlord. He doesn´t care for power and kills out of boredom. He is a nihilist. Steel Lin: A female Oni General in a metal armor. She`s cold and cares for nothing more than order and fear. She kills Wu in episode 1 and her name is a pun of the name Joseph Stalin. Category:Ninjago seasons